


Dance and Kiss

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: Farah and Griffin [4]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It took me three days to write this, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Teasing, The kids make a small cameo, Vanilla, Yes again, and im so ashamed once again you have no idea, ball fic, or thank her idk, you can blame Luma for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Request: A very big and important party is taking place in Alfea and Farah and Griffin decide they no longer want to keep their relationship a secret and hide their feelings anymore so they just dance together and kiss…
Relationships: Ben Harvey/Rose Harvey, Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Farah Dowling | Faragonda/Griffin, Farah Dowling/Griffin, Saul Silva/Original Character(s)
Series: Farah and Griffin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Dance and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowenagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/gifts).



> For @Lumapagno on Tumblr  
> Hope you like this ♥☺
> 
> Links for visual references at the end.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to this playlist so if you want some backgroud music: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6TlQ8b4XwJ3y9tQDifsuVS?si=520efc5501b64160

Everyone listened as the Queen gave a speech, she spoke about the importance of unity and invited everyone to raise their glasses to it. Farah nursed her glass taking on her surroundings, Alfea had become a gigantic ball room, not that she minded, her students were having an amazing time; they celebrated three thousand years of peace among realms, and everyone from students and faculty to generals and royalty were there, it was an amazing celebration. The Queen finished her speech and she turned around, finishing her glass she moved towards Rose, Ben and Saul, they were all standing in a corner, soldiers instincts still kicking in, war hadn’t finished long ago. She strode to them, avoiding the few figures that began to dot the dance floor.

“Are you going to stay there the whole night?” She rested her elbow over Saul’s shoulder and he turned to her. Rose’s eyes shone towards Ben and he offered his hand, she pulled him towards the dance floor with a smile, green dress flowing around them as they danced. 

“Next time, I’m staying to babysit the kids” Spoke Saul as he watched his surroundings, fake smile on his face, “At least Sky, Terra and Sam judge you directly” she deadpanned at him, the kids weren’t even five years old. She followed his gaze to a group of people giving them indiscreet looks, Farah looked at the floor and let her eyes shine white, she read the group’s mind and chuckled, making Saul turn to her. 

“You may be reading the situation wrong” her hazel eyes met his and she tried to hold back a smile “They are fighting over who gets to ask you to dance first” the man next to her blushed and looked at the group of princes and generals, a woman in a purple gown pushed a man towards them, the prince gave her a harsh glare and straightened up, walking to them. “Mh, nice one, good luck” she patted his back and moved away as the man got next to Saul.

“May I have this dance, sir?” Farah smiled and kept walking, she felt Saul in the back of her mind, embarrassment flowing through their connection, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed as they walked to the dance floor. 

She spotted a figure over the crowd, black dress shimmering by the bar, smiling she began surfing the growing crowd of dancers, the woman looked up at her and smiled, a glass of red wine twirling in her fingers. 

“Headmistress Dowling!” she stopped moving and turned to the voice, King Fergus smiling at her, she could see a young man a few steps behind him staring at her. “May I introduce you to my son, Prince Neptune” The young boy walked to her and bowed, she answered and turned to the older man.

“Pleasure to meet you” The older man left as Farah spoke.

“May I have this dance, Miss Dowling?” Farah turned around and tried to spot the black dressed woman in the bar, she was gone and Farah pouted, turning back to the prince before her. 

“Sure” she took his hand and they moved deeper inside the crowd. He held her as they followed the Linphean music, his hands rounded her waist as she jumped with the rest of the room, twirling her around and landing her as the music dropped. They moved with the mass of bodies and his hand stood in her waist.

“Pardon the indiscretion, Miss Dowling, but you look wonderful” She spinned around and back to the man, Farah smiled politely.

“As do you, Prince Neptune” His hand held her closer and he smiled. She felt when someone coughed behind them and smiled at the voice.

“May I have the lady for the following dance?” As in command the music stopped and a new tune began. Prince Neptune bowed again and let go of Farah’s hand, she offered it to the black dressed woman.

“My Lady” she bowed with a smirk, her purple hair braided in an intricate pattern in the back of her head.

“Headmistress Griffin” she answered and bowed back, unable to hide her smile. “Where were you?” Griffin let her hand caress Farah’s waist until it reached the lower of her back, setting over light blue cloth. Farah took one of her hands gently as the other got up, setting over a tulle covered shoulder. 

“Admiring” breathed Griffin as she pulled Farah closer. Secrecy be damned, thought Farah.

“I thought you wanted this to be private” Farah grabbed her hand and pulled it back upwards to her lower back. ”A secret”

“You have half the people in this room looking at you” Griffin whispered matter of factly.

“And? As if I didn’t see how General Kellin was looking at you.” They rocked to the sound of music and Griffin twirled her around. 

“I don’t want to hide it anymore, I want everyone to know that we are together” She pressed her against her body again. “That you belong to me and I belong to you” Farah’s breath heaved as words spilled from Griffin’s mouth “Agree?” Farah nursed her lower lip and looked around, then back to Griffin’s eyes. 

“Agree” She felt Griffin’s warmth through the hand in her waist and saw how her smile got bigger, Farah caressed her cheek and closed the small distance between them, their lips met and it felt like the first time, magic twirling around them. Her arms moved around her head and Griffin circled her waist. The world around them disappeared and it was just them.

“Well, that was something” said Griffin against her lips. Farah pecked her and let her head rest against her shoulder. The song came to an end and Farah took her hand, pulling her towards the bar once again. Griffin told her something as they waited for their drinks.

“Hm?” she tore her sight away from her lips and focused on the golden eyes. Griffin laughed and reached closer to her, speaking against her ear.

“I was telling you that I really like your dress” Her hand ran from her hip to her front, tracing the golden and silver addorments, the cups of her chest and the ribbons on her shoulders. Farah slapped her hand away and darkened eyes glared at the purple haired woman.

“Stop that”

“Why?” Griffin reached for her and kissed her again.

“You know why” Griffin bit her lip and stared up and down her body “Don’t give me that look” She smiled and moved away, hands in the air before getting her drink, the sim of the glass played against her lips for a second 

“You have no idea how much self control is taking me not to rip that dress off you right now” she spoke casually and sipped the red wine, watching as Farah grabbed her drink and let the liquid burn in her throat, blushing hard. She let her empty glass on the bar and Farah took her hand.

“We have to be here for another two hours so you better behave” she pulled Griffin to the dance floor again and turned to her. 

“You are lucky I love you” said Griffin as they began to dance again, she grabbed Farah’s waist and she jumped, standing in the air for a second before coming down. The music nursed them into a perfect world and Griffin grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles softly. Farah smiled at her and her hand left her neck, going south until it found her hips, Griffin bit her lip as Farah grabbed her ass, gripping slightly, movement hidden by the other bodies.

“Didn’t you say we should behave?” Said Griffin and tried to avoid moving closer to her lips.

“I said you should behave” She pressed a little harder and pulled Griffin towards her, making the woman gasp and swallow. “Gods, you are perfect”

“Stop teasing, Faragonda” Griffin grabbed her hand and pushed it back up, Farah pouted but allowed it, smiling slightly at how Griffin’s eyes darkened. They chatted while dancing, Farah laughed and leaned back, Griffin hand holding her as her head shot backwards, Griffin smiled at her. Farah’s hair shimmered under the light and Griffin thought that if she had to pick a picture to describe the word ethereal it would be this. Farah stood straight again and her eyes shone, reaching forward and kissing her, smiling at the touch. 

“What was that for?” The smile didn’t leave her face but instead shone brighter.

“I just love you so much” Griffin’s heart fluttered. Their lips met again for a few seconds, Farah broke apart and stared at her as if she hung the stars in the sky.

“I love you” Griffin kissed her cheek, nothing had ever felt as right as having her in her arms. Farah whined and Griffin turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t get excited, it's the heels, they are killing me” Griffin pouted and broke the embrace, leading Farah away from the crowd by their intertwined hands. They made it outside to one of the side gardens, the space was full of people talking and drinking, Griffin led her to one of the benches that dotted the surface. The stars shone atop of them and Farah sighted as she sat down, caressing her ankles slightly, she looked at Griffin, the black dress hugging her figure to her waist, letting shimmering cloth float around her hips and legs, that woman was going to be the death of her. 

“Stop looking at me as if you want to eat me” Farah’s eyes opened wide and stared at Griffin, motioning to the people around them. Griffin smirked and raised an eyebrow “We have an hour left” Farah noticed her lips didn’t move, she was in her head. “After that I swear the moment we get to be alone-” Flashes of images danced in her head and Farah’s breath caught in her throat. 

“There you are!” Griffin turned around and found Ben, he was holding Rose’s hand. “There has been some trouble with the kids” Farah stood up “It’s nothing to worry about but-” he chuckled and Rose picked after him.

“They trapped the nanny inside one of the closets- ” she laughed and covered her face, shooking her head. The kids tended to behave, with their parents, aunts or uncle, but that was it, if they were away they turned into a mouthful. Nannies were getting harder to hire and they were four and three years old, Griffin could only wince at what they would be able to do when actually having control of their powers and strength.

“We understand” 

“We just wanted to let you know, we’ll probably be back after they are tucked in” They walked to the edge of the garden and hurried to their apartment next to the greenhouse, that poor nanny. Farah let go of the held back laughter against Griffin’s shoulder, the Cloud Tower headmistress chuckled. 

“Should we tell, Saul?” Farah pointed to one of the bay windows.

“I think he’s kind of busy” Saul was leaning against a column, the prince standing close to him, whispering against his ear. “Seems like he found some entertainment for the night” Farah spoke over Griffin’s shoulder. She turned around, standing close against the fae.

“Lucky him” she kissed her again and Farah pulled her closer by the hips.

They got back inside and walked around, small talking with functionaries and avoiding students to get handsy with their partners. Farah scolded a couple and Griffin got inside her mind “Hypocrite” she turned to her and punched her arm softly earning a smile. Griffin turned around for a couple seconds, admiring the way people danced, they weren’t her students so she didn’t actually have the power to scold them, she saw how Saul left, the prince he had been talking with following him after a minute, she chuckled and shook her head. At her right, Rose and Ben made it back to the party, talking with their heads close, Ben laughed and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him, Rose smiled and stared into his eyes, he reached lower and kissed her, some of the small trees adorning the entrance suddenly blooming with flowers. Motioning back to Farah, she found that the students had been replaced by a man, he was talking to her and smiling, his hand resting against her upper arm, she had just turned around for a couple minutes, she hadn’t even walked away! She stood close to Farah and met the man’s eyes, he smiled at her and she smiled back at him raising an eyebrow. He didn’t seem to catch the situation and so she got her arm around Farah’s waist, pulling her slightly to her, the man moved his hand away and after a little talking moved away. Farah turned to her with a smug expression and a raised eyebrow.

“What was that about?” She moved a little away from Griffin, still being held by the waist.

“Mine” She got her closer and kissed her cheek and lips, a student whistled and Farah moved from her.

“Go, Miss Griffin!” Griffin smiled without breaking eye contact and Farah blushed, when she turned to say something to her students it was too late.

Farah turned to her and grabbed her hand, moving her away from the side of the dance floor and towards a column, they stood behind it, hidden from the dancers.

“I think we should leave” she pecked Griffin’s lips at the end of each word. Griffin’s eyes shone and she pulled from Farah’s hand, moving her towards one of the nearby exits. The moment they left the ball room Farah was pressed against a wall, back arching away from it as Griffin lips moved down her chest.

“Those were the longer two hours of my life” Whispered Griffin as she sat a kiss on Farah’s shoulder, moving the tulle ribbon away, they heard footsteps approaching and hid against a column, some students walked past them, probably going to an afterparty, Farah yawned and Griffin turned to her. “Don’t you dare” Farah smiled at her.

“If you don’t want to make out in the corridor you better take me to a room, because sleepy or not I’m gonna-” she was cut by her own yelp when Griffin picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. “Griffin, no. Someone could see.” She pouted and put her down, letting her hands press against her body, lifting the fabric of her dress slightly. Farah reached the floor and pressed herself against Griffin, leaving a chaste kiss against her lips and running off, steps echoing through the hallway, Griffin rushed after her and cherished the laugh Farah gave her. Heels clicked against the rock floor and Farah turned left, dress flying around, she glanced over her shoulder and saw how Griffin’s dress shimmered in the moonlight as she turned after her, Griffin reached forwards and snatched Farah by the waist, pressing her back against her body. 

“Got ya” Moving her hair away she pressed a kiss against the crook of her neck. “Come on” She took her hand and motioned her to their room a couple doors away. Farah pressed Griffin against the door, grabbing her leg and motioning upwards, their dresses cut the movement and so Farah let go, Griffin pouted at her and Farah’s eyes shone white, opening the door and making Griffin stumble backwards. She tripped a couple steps and Farah walked to her, closing the door as she approached, grabbing Griffin’s cheek she gave her a kiss, moving away a little and moaning against her lips just for the sake of it, Griffin’s eyes darkened and she motioned Farah to the closest wall, pressing her against it she motioned the cloth of her dress upwards, kneeling on the floor.

“Too much clothe” She managed to get under the dress and Farah smirked, head against the wall. “Oh” She moved from under the dress and stared at Farah, standing up she grabbed her by the neck and kissed her deeply “You did not wear underwear during the whole party?” she searched into Farah’s eyes and saw a small glimmer, biting her lip she moved downwards again, the cloth covered her upper half. She grabbed Farah’s leg and moved it over her shoulder, giving the fairy a little stability and support, she reached up and barely pressed herself against her core, earning a buckle against her face, she moved backwards a little and kissed around, biting her tight slightly. An ankle pressed against her back and motioned her closer, she resisted the movement and instead let her hands wander over Farah’s legs, touching everywhere but where she wanted her.

“You’ve been teasing me for more than two hours, if you don’t do something I’ll do it myself” She kissed her inner leg with a smirk and Farah tried to get her leg off her shoulder. 

“Oi!” Griffin frowned even though she knew she couldn’t see her. She pressed her harder against the wall and traced over her.

“Please- just do i-” Griffin entered her at the same time her lips found her clit. A moan reached her ears and she smiled, working slowly until the leg next to her began to lose strength, Farah’s knee gave out and she fell against Griffin. “Fuck”

“Are you okay?” Griffin reached over her dress and saw Farah’s eyes shine, she didn’t know if it was accidental magic or a threat but she got back to work, letting her other leg go in order to regain support. 

“Faster, please” Her body trembled and she did, her jaw began to hurt and she pushed harder against her, hips buckled against her again and she heard a whine. “Don’t stop, I’m-” Farah tensed and collapsed around her, giving her a few seconds Griffin got up and held her by the waist.

“I’ve got you” Farah’s head fell on her shoulder, eyes closed and breathing hard.

“I love you” her whisper was muted by skin and cloth but Griffin heard her.

“Can you walk?” Farah looked up at her and deadpanned. 

“Of course I can walk” She gave a step and her leg trembled “Okay… maybe I need some help” Griffin’s arm found her waist for the hundred time that night and pulled her to her, motioning down she picked her from under the knees, carrying her princess style towards their bedroom. “I really like your dress” Griffin smiled and kissed her slightly, opening the door with her powers “But I’ll like it better off” Griffin laughed and left her to stand next to the bed. She moved away and Farah sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Griffin moved back, with a movement of her hand the zip of the dress moved down and Farah gulped, she moved the dress off her shoulder and let her chest exposed, barely covered by a black lace bra, Farah twitched at the edge of the bed, hands fumbling with the covers.

“Good grace, you are magnificent” Griffin moved her hips and helped the dress further down, uncovering her stomach and legs, the dress hit the floor and she smiled at Farah. Garters on her legs, she motioned forwards into her lovers touch, Farah let her get close enough for her hands to grab her waist, motioning around and grabbing her ass, getting her closer, her mouth found her stomach and left a kiss, Griffin sighted and pushed her backwards to the bed, climbing on top of her, straddling her over light blue cloth. Farah traced her body, hands pressing at her hips and down her legs.

“New lingerie? You were expecting to have some fun, I see” She reached upwards and pressed herself against Griffin’s chest, kissing over the bra, letting her hands play with the elastic at her hips.

“Shut up, you were literally naked” She grabbed the back of Farah’s head and fisted the honey hair, pulling her head away. “Are you gonna fuck me or not?” she saw the switch go off on Farah’s eyes and rocked slightly unintentionally, Farah bit her lip and got further into the bed, her back against the mattress.

“Sit” she motioned upwards and Griffin blushed, she moved and kneeled over Farah’s face, her arms motioned over her legs and Griffin looked down.

“Are you sure?” Their eyes met and Farah nodded, she moved lower.

“Wait”

“What?” Griffin said moving away from her like electricity.

“Relax, your panties, take them off” 

“Can’t you just put them aside?” Farah rolled her eyes. 

“Fine” Griffin smiled and moved further onto Farah, she sighed as her thumb moved the lacy cloth away, scratching her slightly. Farah reached up and pressed inside her, making Griffin tremble and reach for the headboard. She scraped over her clit and Griffin muffled a moan with her hand, Farah’s eyes lit white as she reached for Griffin, moving faster. “Don’t”

“Someone could hear” The voice reached her head at the same time that Griffin groaned. 

“The walls are thick” Griffin’s doubt reached her “Please, I want to hear you” She let her hand move upwards and found her breast, pulling the cloth aside she grasped and twitched slightly. 

“They better be” Griffin collapsed, her head hunging and her arms holding her straight, she moaned and moved her hips stronger. 

“Incredible” Farah’s voice was in her head again and she smiled, closing her eyes.

“Faragonda” There was some warning mixed in the whine and Farah let her fingers curl, after two heartbeats she came with a gasp, writhing around and away from Farah’s face. She tensed, Farah held her down and moved over her. 

“Do you want me to go on?” She panted a yes and Farah moved down again, getting her underwear down “Spread” Griffin tried and her legs twitched, Farah’s hand wandered at her thighs and got her still, getting her head down in between her legs, not stopping until Griffin moved her away overstimulated. 

“When is the next ball?” With a snap of her fingers Griffin got Farah’s dress away. It was safe to say that none of the five friends were able to walk straight the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose's dress: https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/790663278331925841/  
> Griffin's dress: https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/790663278331918959/  
> Farah's dress: https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/790663278331918876/
> 
> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)
> 
> I'll edit this when actually awake.


End file.
